


The Scepter of Infinity

by Vanhalla



Series: Artifacts Of The Gods [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fantasy, Friend Fiction, Gore, Magic, Overpowered MC, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Insert, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: (1 year after the events of The Lost Ring.) The Ring is acting strange. Ethan feels a pull from it whenever he passes near a certain area of his city, and he one day decides to follow it. It leads him to a small abandoned cottage, what what he finds in it leads him to believe that his magical adventure isn't quite finished just yet.





	The Scepter of Infinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethan Butler](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ethan+Butler).

> I'd suggest you read The Lost Ring before reading this one, else you'll be a bit confused lmao

Ethan opened and closed his fingers, staring intensely at The Ring, still neatly tucked on his index. He then sighed, sliding it out and passing it through a cord, attaching the necklace around his neck. It seemed he still couldn't wear it for long periods of time. That one time last year was an exception. He still couldn't figure out what exactly made him able to wear it for so long, but in the end, he didn't mind that much. It helped him defeat Briac after all. 

It had been a full year since their adventures, Rose and him. Yet it felt like it had happened only yesterday. Ethan could still feel the pain of his wand breaking sometimes, as if someone had tugged violently at his chest. He had refused to get another one for now. He didn't feel like it. He needed some time to recover. 

He had been lucky to resist the breaking. Any other wizard would've had suffered mental trauma, and the unlucky ones would've even died. Yet he remained completely sane, no scars whatsoever. He first thought that The Ring was what had healed him, but after doing some research in the papers he had, he realized that this was impossible. The Ring couldn't fix something on it's own, it needed a wizard's magic to act. 

A knock at the door made him jump to his feet and he quickly turned around and walked to the door, opening it slowly. He smiled when he saw it was Rose, and gestured for her to come inside. She sat on the edge of his bed, looking around. “I realized I've never been in your house before. You're always the one to come to mine.” She moved her feet around, her legs slightly too small to reach the floor. “It looks cozy.” She then turned to him and frowned. “So, what's the problem? You said on the phone that it was urgent, right?”

Ethan nodded and sighed, sitting next to her. “Something happened today with The Ring, and, well, I wanted to tell you.”

Her eyebrows lifted in curiosity, and she scooted closer. “What happened?”

He wasn't sure of it himself. All he knew was this: he had gone to town to buy some food for Luna. He always wore The Ring around his neck, he didn't wanna risk it getting stolen while he wasn't around, not again. As he was walking out of the shop, he felt The Ring get a little bit warm, and move across his chest, to his right. So he followed it, it felt like the pull was getting stronger with each step he took. But at one point, he stopped, and turned back. Because he had reached a darker part of the town, mostly abandoned and populated by dark elves and dwarfs, popular for their not so friendly attitude towards visitors. He also had felt like he shouldn't go there alone. And so he turned back, walked back home, and called Rose. 

The girl removed her hat and coat, revealing a sleeveless turtleneck, and placed them next to her. “So, you want me to come investigate with you?”

Ethan nodded. “I don't have my wand anymore, it would be too dangerous to go there alone. You're also trained for combat, you could always protect me if things go wrong.”

Rose shrugged and smiled. “Heh, true.”

She put her hat back on and stood up. “Are we going right now? My lunch break ends in an hour, we'll have time to investigate a bit.” 

Ethan looked down at the badge attached to her shirt, shining golden and blue. He had forgotten she was still working. The man had been put on a temporary break, as his wand was gone, and because of The Ring. He didn't have much to do nowadays except take care of Luna and call Rose whenever she was free. 

He stood up, getting his hat, and walking back to Rose. “Yeah, let's go.” He quickly crouched and found Luna hanging out under his desk. “I'll be back in an hour, okay Luna?”

The frog croaked, and Ethan stood back up, following Rose to the door. 

  
  


Going through the dark part of town was no walk in the park. You could feel the stares on you, no matter where you went, sharp like daggers as they dug into your skull. A few elves and dwarfs whispered to each other here and there, and Ethan could guess they were wondering about them. Thankfully, they were still on guard and didn't try to get closer, probably because Rose was clinging to her wand like a lifesaver. 

The pull of The Ring got so strong that Ethan had to grab Rose's hand to not slide off. He picked up the pace, and they both ended up in a small clearing, the only thing in the distance being a small cottage. He took a step forward, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. 

He could hear a soft voice inside, reverberating against his temples like a ball of ping-pong across a field. “ _ Can’t enter… only you… can't enter… only you… can't enter… _ ”

Rose turned to him with a concerned look. “Are you okay? You seem like you're in pain?”

Ethan shook his head and kept walking. “N-no, I'm alright.” 

Rose frowned and followed him. “Do you think it's the cottage? Do you know what it is?” she asked, frantically looking around for signs of anything else that could be suspicious or magical. Ethan shook his head, tilting his head to the side and narrowing his eyes to look at the building. “N-no, never seen it in my entire life…”

They finally arrived at the entrance. The Ring had stopped pulling, and Ethan's headache was getting a bit softer. 

The cottage looked old and worn down. Vines and flowers were growing all over it, and a few cobwebs all over it made it clear nobody had been there in a long long time. The door was open, strangely enough, and as Ethan looked down on the muddy path that lead to the door, he saw that there were footsteps. Rose crouched to look at them and frowned. “Two people already went in, only a few minutes ago. Seems like an elf and a human, judging by the way they walked.”

She stood up and looked at the entrance. “Are you okay going in? It might be dangerous, and we don't know if the human is a wizard or not.” 

Ethan looked at The Ring, flipping it around in his hands. He weighed the options. On one hand, they'd know why the piece of jewelry was acting strange, and they were already so close. On the other hand, however, they could get attacked, if the two intruders were armed or could do magic. 

He sighed and took a step inside. He could feel the magical pressure weigh in his shoulders. Rose followed him inside and closed the door behind her. The place looked just as worn down inside. A potted plant that had previously been sitting on the windowsill was now on the ground, shattered, the flowers having grown all around it and a few other plants having found their way into the dirt. Some of the planks on the floor had mold on them, indicating not that much sunlight had gone in. There were patches on the ceiling where the roof had collapsed, letting the dim sunlight pass through. Places where the sun hit were covered in grass and flowers, a few bugs lazily flying around them, buzzing softly. A huge portion of the floor had caved in, right in front of the entrance of another room. 

“Wonder how old this place is...” Rose mumbled as she looked around. She had placed her wand back in it's scabbard, but her hand was still nervously hovering over it, just in case.

A loud bang made the duo jump and turn their heads to a flight of stairs leading down. It was coming from the basement. And then another one

“You heard that..?” Mumbled Ethan, staring at the dark basement staircase. Rose nodded and made a noise.

They both ran down the stairs, Rose taking out her wand, the tip sizzling with magic sparkles as she prepared herself. The vision of a woman, her face hidden by the darkness in the room, came into view. She was kicking the wall with her left foot with vigor, making it do odd metallic sounds. The woman turned around and gasped, as Rose waved her wand around. “POLICE, WHO GOES THERE?” Ethan heard her murmur “ _ lux”  _ and the light at the tip of her wand shone brighter, lighting up the entire room. The woman covered her eyes and walked away from some sort of door. Another figure moved to the right, also covering their face. Rose moved her wand down and looked around for another light source, quickly tapping the tip of her wand on an old lightbulb hanging from the ceiling and turning it on, the light fading away from the wand itself. 

Ethan looked at the two people in front of them. The first one, on the left, looked like a regular human. She was dressed in pink with straight cutted hair, no hat or wand to see on her. The person on the right seemed like she was a dark elf, the dark stripes in her silver hair indicating she also could be a mixed elf. 

“W-we're s-so sorry Mrs. Policeman!! W-we didn't mean to, uhm..” the elf whimpered, a strong Indian accent slipping out as she stuttered out an apology. “This is private property, you know? I could very well fine you for trespassing.” the wizard said in a strong voice.

The woman on the right stood up and walked up to Rose. “We are trying to open the door. It is locked.” she said in a slightly monotonous voice.

Rose and Ethan looked at the door behind her. Ethan gasped as he felt The Ring light up and get warm against his chest, and he walked closer to it

The elf girl sounded surprised as she looked at the woman. “Aliciaaa, you said we weren't allowed to tell anyone!” 

Alicia pointed to Ethan. “I think. They know how to open the door.”

Ethan looked at the door. It was fairly large, with engravings on the cold metal, depicting animals, lions, wolves and birds, fighting with each other. There was a plaque on the right with a handprint in the middle of it. Instinctively, Ethan pressed his hand against it. The Ring lit up as soon as he did and he gasped, taking a step back and grabbing Rose's hand. The door shone in a light green hue, and slowly opened, not making a single noise.

The elf clapped her hands and giggled happily. “WOOOH!! He did it!! Hurray!!!!”

Alicia didn't say anything, but stared intensely at The Ring, still faintly glowing against Ethan's chest. Rose looked at both women out of the corner of her eye, and waved her wand around. Both of their wrists glowed in a soft pink, and a magical pair of handcuffs appeared. Both girls yelped and looked at their arms in confusion, and Rose turned around. “While I don't think you're allowed in here, I wouldn't want to leave and have you two run away. You'll stay with me until my partner and I finish investigating. And I'll have to ask a few questions as well.” She took a few steps forward, following Ethan who was walking inside the room.

She turned to the elf. “You, what's your full name?”

The girl stood up straight and squeaked “M-my name is Su-Sushmita Ravenglow, ma'am!” she stuttered nervously, forced to take a step forward as she was restrained to Rose.

Rose nodded, taking out a pen and paper from her hat and writing down her name, before turning to the other girl. The woman stayed silent and blinked a few times. “What's your full name? Alicia, right?”

The girl nodded. “Ya.”

A few seconds of silence passed, the only audible sound being their footsteps on the cold stone path.

“Alicia… what?” Rose asked, a little confused.

“Horserider.”

Rose wrote down her name as well.

Suddenly, Ethan stopped on his path. It seemed they were in another room. It was a fairly small square room, also made out of stone, with torches, oddly enough, still lit up. For a place that had been abandoned in years, the room seemed very clean. In front of them, in the middle of the room, was a statue of an old man with a long beard, standing up proudly with a sword in his hands. He had a hat and a cloak, suggesting he was a wizard, and the statue's style hinted that it was made a century or so ago. As Ethan looked around the room, Rose turned back to the two trespassers. “So, why did you wanna get in?”

Sushmita shrugged. “I was just following Alicia. She said there's something cool in there, maybe some money, or a secret treasure map?”

Rose turned to Alicia. “Why did you want to get in here, Alicia?”

The woman looked away. “There is a rumor, it says if you can get in you can be immortal.” She said, her voice still as monotone as before. 

“And you believed you could get in just like that?” Rose asked, tapping the tip of her pen on the paper.

Alicia shrugged. “I guess.”

Rose frowned a bit. This was getting interesting. “Do you know anything else about this place, Alicia?”

The woman shook her head.

“Well, we can just interrogate further when I get you two back at the station. I got what I needed for now.” She waved her wand in a circular motion and a magic circle appeared around both women. “In the meantime, you'll stay here.” Alicia grunted and extended her arm, a barrier appearing, blocking her movement.

Rose walked away from them and went to see Ethan. “So, found anything weird? These girls say this place makes you immortal.”

Ethan looked back and grimaced. “No thanks, I've seen what that can do to someone.”

He shuddered, thinking back to their previous adventure and fight with Briac. “I haven't found much. There's a few runes engraved around the base of the statue, but it's probably just the name of the wizard.”

Rose kneeled down and stared. She then stood back up and shrugged. “Yeah, nah I can't read English wizard runes, sorry.”

Ethan chuckled and smiled, giving her a quick peck on the cheek and kneeling down. “The… Great… Al... Zin…” he stopped and looked up at the statue. Rose gasped, looking up as well. “Alzin, like Alzin Dandero?? The creator of The Ring??” Ethan stood back up, removing his hat to rub the back of his head. “No way…”

Suddenly, the door closed, the air currents blowing off the fire on the torches and leaving the group in complete darkness. Rose looked around, a bit panicked as she took out her wand from its scabbard once again. But Ethan didn't panic. Something inside him was telling him he had to touch the statue. He took a step forward, blind from the darkness, and moved his hand up, his palm hitting cold smooth rocks. The statue and the runes, as well as Ethan's Ring then started glowing softly, illuminating the small room in soft baby blue colors. Some of the light seeped out of the statue and moved towards Ethan. It grew bigger, towering him, and two white eyes formed in the blue mass of seemingly gooey light. Ethan stared at it wide-eyed and in awe, as a low sounding voice, sultry and warm, came out of the form and made the ground rumble as it talked. 

“ _ Ethan Griffonstone, my latest successor as a Son of the Ring. You have felt a pull, haven't you? To this place?” _

Ethan nodded slightly. “Y-yes!”

“ _ The Ring… it can be talked to… the Scepter… it can be stolen… the Gods… they can be defeated… can't they?” _

He didn't know what to answer. “Wh-what does this mean?”

_ “Everything will come to you in due time, Ethan. Learn to understand what is around you.” _

“W-what? What am I supposed to do??”

_ “Seek the next item. The Scepter is in danger. The world will burn. The universe will collapse. The magic will fade.” _

“I have to find a scepter?”

But Alzin didn't respond. The gooey light shriveled up in a ball and flew towards Ethan who fell with the impact, with the light getting absorbed by The Ring. The light from the torches suddenly came back, and Rose ran to Ethan, panicked and confused. “Are you alright?? What was that?”

Ethan looked at The Ring. It seemed normal now. It wasn't glowing anymore.

“A Scepter… didn't we read about a Scepter in…”

He gasped, and looked up at Rose with a terrified expression. The papers John gave them a year ago. He had read them so many times after the fight with Briac. He definitely remembered something about a Scepter of Infinity written somewhere in there. But there was barely enough information.

“We have to go talk to John.”


End file.
